


Lovey Dovey

by coy_koi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Chaos, Crazy, Dark Character, Double Penetration, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fights, Gun Violence, Halloween, Jealousy, Madness, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shared Universe, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in life of a chaotic and twisted relationship, consisting of Loki, Joker and Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovey Dovey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the wonderful imagineallvillains.tumblr.com:   
> http://imagineallvillains.tumblr.com/post/85141087421/imagine-35-imagine-going-to-a-party-with-joker
> 
> \--  
> I've played with the prompt, creating deranged characters. Readers sensitive to violence should perhaps refrain from reading. I've written this from a completely imaginary perspective, seeing where it could take me. Of course, I do not condone such behaviour, I've merely tried to get into the reasoning of a psychotic mind. Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated.

It was true, I can see that now, Loki was the brooding one. How didn't I see it before? Everybody saw it but me.   
My theory of how the ones seemingly as cheerful as Joker were suffering on the inside smashed into the ground as I approached my nightly verdant lover, to rest my head on his shoulder – and he sighed. He _sighed._ Like a weary, aching demon.   
"That's it, Loki. We're going out tonight. I'll wring that sorrow out of you."

"Sorrow, what sorrow, you overachieving wench?"

I squinted at him, deciding he is going to pay for the insult, and turned around, storming out of his room, jumping over the piles of trash Joker keeps leaving around, guns, bullets, rolls of toilet paper with demented murder poems written on them and then carefully rolled back. Gifts. Remnants of his occasional seizures, where he growled and screamed for entire nights, wreaking havoc everywhere around Loki and me. Loki would roll his eyes and turn another page in his book, while I would curl up on floor and wait for it to be over, then slowly crawl over to his room, to check on him. He would pretend nothing happened, or laugh at the worried face I made.

And that's what made me think he is suffering – poor mutilated baby.   
But here I was, stomping my way to the kitchen – well, trying to stomp, since I climbed and wiggled about the obstacles as gracefully angry as I could – to take my bottle of absinthe and start drinking, realising I could have been wrong about him.   
The God of Mischief is troubled, alas.  
"Whether you like it or not, we're going out, LOKI!!!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, before gulping down a generous amount of very dark emerald poisonous cure.  
Joker jumped out of his room, naked and without the playful makeup.  
"Out? Out where?"

I shake my head, breathing in air to soothe the burning.   
"Somewhere, anywhere! I'm going mad cooped in here with the two of you! It's boring! Yes, you heard me." The irony of my situation hits me, and I laugh. "Who would actually believe me if I said three months spent in a single house with Loki and Joker were – _boring_? Haha!"

"But where would we go?"

"I don't know, baby, anywhere. Find a party, roam around, dance on rooftops! Do you know what day it is? It's Halloween. Imagine the possibilities... Come with me, talk him into it."   
I walk to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, looking into his dark eyes. Suddenly, I hear sounds coming from his room. Horrible, wretched screeching, ferocious laughing, screaming. I sigh, as he slams the doors closed with his hand behind his back.

"Umm, I'm working on a little project today..."

Annoyed anger washes over me as I push away from him.

"It's those wretched hyenas. Fuck both you and Harley. She is gone, Joker. Gone."

He contorts his face and bares his teeth at me, before laughing.

"I don't care! Your jealousy is disgustingly laughable, Lilith."

"That is not even my name!"

"Loki says it is."

"Loki says shit constantly. He just called me an _overachieving wench._ "  
  
Joker bursts into laughter, sound echoing the space. I could almost see Loki's lips twisting into an amused grin in the next room, and huffed, my mood growing darker and darker. I wanted to take a rusty knife and cut Joker's smile permanently into his face, but unfortunately for me, that has already been done. Dang.  
  
"And that's why you're drinking all the alcohol in the house? We'll run out of it. And it's only here because of you. We offer you so much."

"You stole from me! You _stole ME_! You took me and kept me tied for your entertainment for days!"

"...And you loved every second of it." He grabbed my chin, smacking his lips and clucking his tongue in that annoying Tourette syndrome manner of his. "I still fondly remember the first time he tore clothes from you – you were soaked, you twisted little filly."

" _Twisted little filly_ " I start mocking him. "You even sound like him, Joker. Are you in love?"  
  
He snickers.

"No, but you are. Give me a kiss." He smashes his lips against mine, his teeth clashing and squeaking. I can feel the shallow ends of the scars in the corners of his lips hook and skid over mine, the unnatural feeling which always brought me back to the first time he went down on me – the sickening sweetness of the crooked skin teased my tender flesh in the most depraved manner, making me scream and lose myself to each and every lunacy descending from the scarred lips.   
I separated from him, shaking my head and showing him the middle finger.   
  
"Well, fuck both of you. I'm going out. Don't try to stop me."

"Why would I try to stop you?"

That was it, they are reaching their limit, so I just spit on him and run to get dressed, ignoring his chuckle behind me.  
  
"Are you _trying_ to turn me on, Lily? Because it's working!"

  
*  
  
I grabbed my black jeans, black T-shirt, black boots and a long black coat – which clashed against my fiery red hair, made that way by an experimental acid mixture Joker gave as a gift to me, which burnt my scalp and turned my dark brown hair into this horrid mane. As Loki liked it, I was not allowed to change it back. The gleeful bastard never admitted he tried to dye me blonde and turn me into Harley, and when I complained to Loki about it, he just waved his aristocratic white hand at me and said he is _not entertained by Joker's Midgardian games_. Why they were spending time together, I shall never know.   
I was given my sobriquet of Lilith that night, as Loki said I reminded him of her.   
That's what turned my crawling, pleading manner around them into brooding, mad, despising one – they found their long lost lovers in me, twisting and turning and swerving me into directions they wanted. At this point, I was quite sure I meant jack shit to them.   
  
The streets were quite cold already, damp and dark, yellow lamps shaded by swaying tree branches, throwing menacing shadows on the rotten leaves plastered on the pavements and streets. I approached the downtown with quick steps, away from the lonely hill upon which the olden, worn out house where me and my twisted lovers lived resided.   
The relatively tiny core of the city was vibrant, full of lights, food stands, open bars. The air groomed with drunken breath, misguided intentions, fear, and an underlying, long lost magick of this ominous night. I stopped and inhaled that scent, recognising with smiling delight how fragile the quivering crust beneath the lulled safety of the townsfolk really was. I always had it in me, ever since I was a child, an instinct which told me where the veil of morality was the thinnest, so I can peer through it and see the truth of the mischief lying on the other side. And one evening, while I was relaxing into a normal life, with friends who accepted me as I was – a darker skinned, tawny eyed girl of Egyptian descent – I saw it, in a recurring dream which tortured me for days on end.   
A hand extended to me through the veil, slim and slender and long fingered, ivory white.   
Chaos descended upon the city that evening, with rebels and gunfire and screams, blood coated streets full of human flesh and despair. He approached me in an unlit alley, the emerald green glistening ominously. A sussurus of purple and red and white scratched down my back, and as I turned around and screamed at the scarred, grinning face of the worst dreams of lunacy and terror, the chime of a darker laughter issued from the belly of the verdant and golden demon who stood next to me.   
And then I saw it – the beautiful, white hand from my dreams extended to me. My eyes widened in horror of recognition as I looked up into his suddenly visible face, pale as the moonlight over Nile and just as beautiful.   
I took the hand.   
Electrical surge charged through me as he gently dragged me to him and kissed me. The lips soft as a feather and claiming as an iron grip of a manacle had me closing my eyes and surrendering slowly – when a crude, sloshing and clucking sound came into focus. I turned around to the other man, with scarred face, painted white, eyes black, a blooded smile of a harlequin revealing the source of the sound – he squelched his lips, annoyed.  
  
"Are you done with your medieval display, Loki? Do we grab her? Do you want to kiss _me_ , little girl?"  
  
I stared at his face, completely unfazed by the little eye twitches of the dark, warm eyes which were probably supposed to be terrifying me – but they didn't. I found them... adorable. I smiled to him.   
  
"Yes, I do."

He frowned lightly at the lack of a fearful reaction, before grinning and pulling me towards his wider, thicker frame and kissed me. My eyes flew open at the irregularities touching my lips.   
But it did not last long, as the sounds of gunshots grew closer and closer, and when the truck loaded with angry, reckless men unloaded at the farther end of the alley, undoubtedly aiming at us, the demon behind me grabbed me and ran.   
We continued running, travelling for days, most of which I was unconscious, waking up only to hear chopped parts of their conversations. I was dazed, half aware of the chains on my wrists and ankles, most likely drugged, or intoxicated.   
I woke up manacled to a wall in a strange, dark house. And that's when I was _really_ starting to be scared, kidnapped by crazy men (well, even then I knew they weren't exactly men, but I refused to accept it). They talked and messed with my mind. They scared and mocked me, until I snapped and got angry. Then they used the opportunity to tease me and arouse me. Loki used silver-coated words of sex, lapping at my skin, slowly tearing clothes off, to reveal I truly was, as Joker taunted and buffooned, _insane in the brain_ and wicked and hot for the depraved ideas they had.   
It was the night of the best sex I ever had to that day, as I was taken enough times to faint, brought to fruition more than they were, ravaged and used and allowed to be as cruel and wild as I always wanted to be, feasting on them, ignoring the travesty of Joker's analysis I was subjected to throughout the entire sessions.   
We grew closer, I discovered hidden parts of each of their psyche, revelled in the beauty of Joker's artistry in the demented art of chaos, or the depth of the hurt contempt Loki had for his horrid family, and the proud form he presented upon being asked such _unnecessary requests_.   
They never answered my questions on why was I taken and kept alive and allowed to be free in their home, and I never answered the questions on whom I loved more: even though the gleeful face of provocative and prodding Joker said he thinks it's him, and the smirking, smug silence of Loki's sharp, clean features told he is dead sure it's him.  
But soon I began discovering the stretch and the depth of their love – which was shallow and selfish, as each one thought of his own adventures and past engagements, and constantly, I was nagged and bothered by Harley, or by Sif, or by some poisonous herbal woman, or by some bewitching, intoxicating witch temptress. I grew more and more sick of it, slowly losing my mind.   
  
Ahh, but enough reminiscing, the lights and the noise of the night city is finally around me, prying into my brooding, black spirit, making me smile and search for the unmistakable scent of debauchery and sin.   
The colorful costumes surrounded me, some downright impudent – and very boring, some dabbling in rituals they knew nothing about, some jesterly and interesting. The irony of the inability to escape my lovers presented in numerous men disguised as Joker or Loki, shabby and poorly executed, verging on bad taste and obsession with parts of armor and suit which were merely there, and not at all central parts that defined the core of their actual looks.   
I scoffed, walking on, looking for alcohol. As I leaned on a stand to sip my hot glass of wine, a _Joker_ approached me.  
  
"And what are you supposed to me, pretty little girl?"

He tried grinning at me, playing his part. I smiled lightly.  
"Myself. You must be Joker."

"Yessss, tonight I'm the agent of chaos! May I invite you to join me?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh but come on, I'd rather have you comply to my terms, than having to forcibly steal you. You might end up dead."

I chuckled, this was disgustingly endearing, making my spine tickle with madness and desire to cut his eyes out. And laugh like crazy while he's screaming. _Ahh, would you look at that, I'm becoming more and more similar to my coxcomb lover_.   
"It's not a good idea to try to steal me, human."

"Reaaaaally? Well, I can try. Follow me."

I smile.

"Okay."

He winks and begins prancing towards the dark alley, dingy and stinking of urine and rotten food, where he kisses me with his inexperienced mouth, his stupid tongue kicking mine around and lapping against my palate. I try to push him off, annoyed and bored, but he presses me against the dirty wall, reaching his hands under my coat to feel my body.   
I bite his tongue hard, drawing blood, and spit it out when he tears away from me.   
"You fucking bitch!" He stutters, wiping blood of his tongue with his fingers. I sigh.

"I told you it's not a good idea. You kiss like shit."

"You're crazy! You're fucking crazy! I thought you wanted sex!"

"Well, I do. I've been dry for seven long days. And I'm not used to being dry for so long."

He scoffs, reaching for his purple trousers, to unbutton them.  
"Let's fuck, then."

"I don't think so. Not with you. Go away."

He grabs my wrist and yanks me back, which was something I did not tolerate at all, and a teasing craving to hurt him appeared again, so I connected my knee with his groin, and as he fell down to yell and curse at me, I stomped on the miserable appendage with dark satisfaction, his screams slithering up my spine, muffled by the noise of the party which spread a bit farther away. I knelt down, turning him on his back and trapping his biceps with my shins.   
I grinned widely, as he kept insulting me, in an oh-so-typical misogynistic manner.  
Now, you may say my Loki and my Joker are wretched, insane homicidal maniacs, but they never, ever stooped so low as to become racist. They rampaged without prejudice, feasting on the screams of men and women alike, not differentiating between color, or religion, or political viewpoints. Actually, no, scratch that, I've seen Joker scare a man to death because he was a terrorist.   
Anyway, as I was fondly remembering my lovers' geniuses, I took out my silver dagger and kissed the coiled snake around the quillion, and licked Loki's sigil on the cannelure (ahh, it was a gift), much to the trapped idiot's horror.  
  
"You see, today I've already had an osculation with a Joker. _The_ Joker. It was beautiful, it did not leave cheap dye over my lips, it did not-"

"Let me go!"

I hit him with the bolster.

"DO NOT interrupt me. A Joker already interrupted me today, and I would've cut his smile permanently on his face, but alas, it was already wedged there. Now, as I kneel here, among the puddles of rain and urine in this glorious excrement-stained alley, I marvel at the chaotic-"

"AHHH!!"

I hit him again, truly annoyed.  
"...at the chaos, the subtle beauty which resides in the very tissue of time and space, wringing sweet cosmic irony on all of us, the delicious irony which, in this very ceremonious moment, allows me to witness the act I could not execute today. Boy, I hereby sentence you to complete your challenging costume with a dashing, permanent addition of my lover's eternal, lurid smile."

I grin, feeling my heart fill with love and spin the dagger between my fingers, soaking up the terrified expression of my quarry tonight. Chortling, I hold his jaw firmly as I connect the blade with his cheeks, cutting two rather quick, clean, healable wounds, which was merciful, compared to the jarred, staggering, permanent cut I could've performed.   
He screams out, thrashing violently, but the sound dissipates into a veil of delight covering me, as I closed my eyes and licked the foul tasting blood off the silver.   
I looked down on him, as he cried, the black eyeliner smearing around, making him resemble his aimed personality a bit more accurately.   
I rose up, leaving him to wail and sob on the floor, thinking how he'll eventually pass out. And heal. Whatever.

I run back to the party, drinking some more, swirling and twirling between the people, visibly more cheerful than before.   
I am drunk, I stumble around, as my vision gets more hazy, relaxed, all semblance of self-control lost to the nebula of people and celebration.   
  
Someone grabs me, and I turn around, seeing Joker's true, coloured face glaring at me.   
"There you are." He grins at me, and I wrap my hands around his wide shoulders and kiss him, relishing the ridges of his face.   
"Still mad?"

He asks.

"Oh, no, no, not at all! Oh, the most wondrous thing happened!"

"What?" He asks, snatching a bottle of vodka from a boy passing us by and ignoring his requests to give it back.  
"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise!"

"I love surprises!" He screams, spinning me around, then dragging the clear liquid into his throat.   
"The alley, down there" I point in the direction of it. "Where is Loki?"

"No idea." He says, smacking my behind and pushing his way through the crowd, completely ignored by people.  
I look around myself, trying to spot Loki, but he is nowhere to be seen, so I start searching for him. There are so many fake ones around, and I'm tipsy enough to pull at all of them to check their faces, but it's just an ugly crowd of wannabes. Finally, I see him, talking to two girls in nurse costumes, and it makes me sick, so I run over there, snatching his hand and dragging him behind me, completely ignoring their puzzled faces. Before he has a chance to speak, I kiss him, pulling his hair. But, the taste is vapid, colourless, and I separate, frowning while he is grinning at me.  
"You think I wouldn't recognise your copy, bastard?"

And then I feel arms tightening around my waist, and as I look down, I see milky white skin gripping me tightly against his body. I moan, leaning my head on his shoulder, as the copy dissipates in the wall of green magic.   
  
"I missed you, Lily."  
"No you didn't."  
"I did..." He says, leaning his head to kiss my neck, sucking it lightly. I moan again, whispering his divine name.   
"What did you do, Lily? I smell blood on you."   
I chuckle, turning around to kiss him, the rich, musky aroma seducing my senses and dancing on my tongue.  
"I made a gift for Joker..."

Loki frowns at me, his eyes hurt.

"And what of me?"

I shrug, smirking at him.

"I did not want to be an _overachieving wench_."

He smiles.   
"I figured you're sick of me today, I was lounging in your godly room all day."

He kisses me passionately, holding me tightly against his armor.  
"Never could I get sick of you."

"Ahh, such sweet words coiled around such a lying, devious silver tongue..."

"You don't believe me?"

"Never, my love."

"Liar..." He says, squinting at me, his playful, focusing eyes making me want to bite his face off, tear the armor, and have him naked and hard for me. I bite my lower lip, and he observes that.   
"I haven't had you in seven days" He purrs, his voice suddenly low and sex coated.   
"That is true, we've all been playing depraved, silly games, but alone" A giddy voice adds behind me, as Joker's large hands hug me, his body squeezing mine tightly between the two of them. Oh the sudden pleasing pressure had me moan loudly, yearning for the clothes to disappear, so I can feel again the torturous restraint of their skin, Joker's sizzling one, and Loki's iced one, shifting my body and clasping me amidst the two poles, arousing me to the point of mindless lust. I close my eyes, reeling with ideas and tactile memories, as Loki kisses me again, claiming my mouth with that swift, able tongue, and Joker removes my hair and bites my neck, suckling and smacking his teeth at it. His hand grasps my jeans-clad mound, pressing my ass back against his crotch, and even through my coat, I can feel his arousal.   
Loki shifts his lips to the other side of my neck, and the simultaneously nip my earlobes, before their tongues teasingly travel down to the spot they knew was very sensitive and had me pliable and eager for further touch – the crook of the neck, where it meets the shoulder. They both bite it, hard. I growled into the night air, feeling a wave of desire fire up in my core, knowing I would soon be soaked and wanting to be fucked thoroughly. Joker squeezes his fingers on my mound, and I flinch, lightly bucking my hips against them. He chuckles against my neck and forcibly turns my head towards him, to kiss me, kneading his lips against mine. Loki uses the opportunity to pull my V-neck shirt down and bite the top of my breast, leaving teeth marks and making me whine with desire.   
I separate and inhale as they remove their mouths and hands, sliding them to hold me tightly around my waist again. Loki winks at me, and I smile, biting my lips, feeling a tidal wave of desire wash through me. Suddenly, he looks to my right, and I follow his eyes, to view the two girls in nurse costumes from before staring at us with their jaws dropped down. I laugh loudly, throwing my head back on Joker's shoulder.   
"Did you like my present, beautiful?" I ask, caressing his scars with my finger. He meows loudly, making me laugh, and I never take my eyes of the girls, making them more and more uncomfortable, although they could not tear their eyes away from us, as I was still held firmly between the two bodies.   
"Cut the crap, Lily, the boy told me why you did it."

I laugh loudly.  
"Ahh, so I cut his face for you – cut his face because of you... tomato- _tomato_. The fact I was still thinking fondly of you says something..."

"You're becoming more and more like him." Loki suddenly speaks. I act hurt, gasping and covering my mouth, as Joker chuckles, pleased.   
"...Johnny! She!" The girls scream, retreating slowly. I look at their horrified faces – knowing they just figured out who hurt the boy, supposedly a friend of theirs. I purse my lips, squinting at them, knowing they will be blabbering about, perhaps endanger our relatively calm vacation here. This time, I _really_ looked at them: they were twins, with faces full of freckles and ginger hair tied in a bun. Gorgeous, angelic creatures.

I can feel my lips stretching into a smirk, perhaps a one especially devious, since the girls jumped in fear and turned around, starting to run. Joker huffs, bored by everything.  
"I need a drink." He says, disappearing into the crowd. I ignore the girls, knowing I can track them quite easily, and look at Loki's darkening face.

"You are not denying it."

I separate myself from him.   
"I don't think I should _have to_ deny or confirm it."

He grabs me, holding his arms tightly around me again. I feel an influx of emotions towards him in the adamant embrace, crave for him to do exactly what was written in the possessive green stare.   
"You don't."  
I grin, before closing my eyes and scooting closer to him, laying my head on his chest. The noises around us dissipate and quiet down - I feel love, mad love pulsing through me, untamed and everlasting. Love which does not abate, does not crumble. Love that can withstand murder, mutilation, kidnapping. I smile, as the thought of how to honour it springs to mind.  
"My love."  
I say, looking at him. He clutches my jaw roughly and plants a strained, languid kiss on my lips. I smile and separate from him, losing myself in the crowd, as the noises return, strong, hammering against my ear drums, and I stumble about for a while, until I begin centering myself again, lashing my senses all around me, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply the scent I was looking for.   
The gossamer of fear and panic cover the sweaty, swaying bodies like fluorescent cobwebs, and I trace them, walking slowly, quietly, finding the source after awhile.   
The girls were standing next to the stage where a band performed earlier ago, fighting, one of them yelling something and holding the other one's shoulders, shaking her wildly, obviously trying to reason with her, explain to her the eyes did not deceive them this time. I smirk and walk to them.   
"Hello there."

They jump and shriek, surprised, because they haven't seen me approaching. _Nobody ever does_.   
After a few initial moments of shock, one of them stops shaking. I look at her, recognising deeply rooted curiosity which is to be the reason of her premature death one day.   
The other one shook her head, still in disbelief, but as the irrational fear – which clashed with her very sane, fundamentally sober and collected perspective of life – slowly crept up her spine, she cringed and turned around, running away mindlessly. Her sister's eyes followed her escape, before returning to me, terrified, so terrified I could bathe in it – and yet hungry, impertinent.  
I smile at her gently, endeared. After all, she is more courageous than most people, and there was no need for sadism, there would be no enjoyment out of it. Contrary to the popular belief, chaos does not include cruelty or innocence, such notions are too calculated to be truly, mindlessly chaotic.  
And she was to be indulged in chaos.   
Her lips kept parting, fearful to issue the question which plagued her.  
"It is true. I cut your friend's cheeks."

She shivers, before opening her mouth again. Instead of the collective, civilisation's fundamental, yet so side-tracking _"Why?"_ , she begins:

"Is... Are..."

I grin at her, she delights me right now.   
"Yes, beautiful. It's them."

Her eyes widen, her mind starting to spiral like crazy, _chaotic_ thoughts fly about: _Loki? It's Loki! Joker! They... Real... How? Evil? Oh god, I'm sinful, I'm sinful, they're beautiful! Oh Loki! Loki! Loki! Even... Joker's scars... Mmm... no, no, it's wrong, it's wrong, be afraid..._  
  
"Loki" I say, making her shiver from the sound of it. "is here. Would you like to meet him?"

Her face contorts, opening completely.

"I can't read thoughts, speak to me."

"You... can't?"

I chuckle.

"No, I'm just really good at reading feelings. _Loki,_ on the other hand, _can_."

"L-loki..." She stutters. As the name finally rolled off her tongue, her body begins responding. I can feel her excitement. And increasing fear. I close my eyes for a moment and drink them up.  
"Would you like to meet him?"

"I...I... don't think you're giving me the choice."

I laugh.

"You're right, I'm not."

"What of my sister?"

"What of her?"

"She..."

"...is on her way of forgetting this ever happened. Don't worry about her, ones such as her always live to an old age."  
She nods.  
"And... me?"

I squint at her.  
"Let's say... I give you a choice. I'm giving you a choice right now. So, what will it be?"

She bites her lower lip, pondering on this, weighing her options. Well, she was never good at weighing anything, so she jumps from one option to the other, searching for the greater thrill.

"I want to meet him."

I smile.

" _Why?_ "

"You say you're good at reading emotions, you figure it out."

I throw my head back and laugh.

"Yes, he is very good _at it_. Better, even. You cannot begin to picture just how good a lover he is, Ingrid."

"How do you now my name?"

"Do not inquire into that, you might not like the answer."

"What is your name?"

"Lilith."  
She gulps, inching away from me unconsciously. I laugh.

"Not _that_ Lilith."   
  
At least, I don't think I am her, although I'm not quite sure. Loki refuses to talk to me about it. But I'll find out.  
  
"I like you, Ingrid."

"I like Loki."

"I know." I say and extend my hand to her. She looks at it for awhile, before placing her palm into mine. I smile, wrapping my fingers around it carefully and guide her.   
We climb up the stage and I make her sit down on the large amplifier in the darker background.   
"What are we waiting for?"

"Shh..." I caress her palm, massaging it, calming her wild, erotic expectation down, but it does not cease. How could it?  
I scan the crowd, following trails, searching for the familiar hungry patterns of my lovers, and then I spot Joker, licking the cheek of a young boy in drag, whispering something to him. Loki is at the farther end, observing a couple fighting, the girl pushing a boy and screaming at him, while he is defending himself. _Liar._  
Loki is sending them angry energy, seeing how far are they willing to go, but even from this distance, he reads as a bit oblivious to the extent of the love which billows from them. A useless experiment, I'd say.   
"What are you doing?"

Ingrid asks, impatient, frightened and prurient. I look at her. She is delicious, the desire oozing out of every pore of her body. I kiss her, soaking up the energy. She flinches, but does not escape. Turning my attention back to them, I observe the space of the market and the square. It's a large, clustered trap, with tiny exits and shabby houses confining it into a pool of emotions.   
I breathe in, focusing on calling them. They feel it, quite soon, and look in the direction of the stage, spotting me. I smile. _Let the games begin._ And point my thumb down in a playful imitation of a Roman emperor.  
Joker grins wildly and pulls out his gun, pointing it at the clerk on the stand. I hear frightened shrieks of people around him. He shoots the gun repeatedly, blowing up the bottles behind the man, and when his transvestite boy tries to run away, he snatches and holds him tightly, whispering something, while shooting at random objects. The circle around them gets emptier, as people start backing up, away from him. He meant to shoot something else, but a frightened woman jumped and caught the bullet with her shoulder, screaming, falling to the ground.   
"And that is the moment" I say to Ingrid, "All hell breaks loose: everybody starts running around, the clustered city square suddenly full of swarming bodies. Screams and shrieks cover the space, acknowledging the rising panic, which billows from them, titillating and seducing me." She observes the actions of my report, breathing rapidly. I hold her hand firmly.  
"Shhh... calm down. You're not a part of it."

"Joker is undoubtedly laughing somewhere, running in circles around the dismay, increasing the playful clash of his and their emotions by frightening everybody furthermore, jumping on stands and growling at them, reciting senseless threats.   
Exits are barged by fleeing bodies, climbing over each other, frenzied. A flurry of masks fly around, sliding down from the pretenders. It's a moment of mass hysteria, a climax – if you appreciate it, time slows down, and you can see each and every rush of a limb, a thought, a scream, so clearly and lit, as if it were a staged, focused play. Do you feel it, Ingrid? If I plucked your eyes out and pierced your eardrums, would you not see it still?"   
  
And Loki appreciated it. He was the only black and green blob slowly walking around, observing the crowd, slithering through it with the ease of an unnoticed serpent.  
I rose from my seat, pulling trembling Ingrid behind me. We stand on the center of the stage, awaiting him.   
He looks up at me again, walking steadily. I smile lovingly as he jumps up and approaches us. She mewls, almost falling down from the strength of the emotion she felt facing her god in a budding flower of his godship – the Chaos.   
I push her in front of me, to him.   
He observes her carefully, her ginger hair, her ridiculous nurse guise, her freckles, her green eyes. A beautiful girl of a Viking descent, nation so adored by his father.   
He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. She trembles wildly.   
"What do you want from me?"

"I-I'm Ingrid. A kiss."

He smirks. The smug bastard. We all wanted him.   
He licks his lips slowly, his eyes hooded. Oh she craved it, imbibing the energy with every cell in her body, kissing him even before they kissed.   
He leans forward and connects their lips. She holds her breath, the fear dissipating the moment she relaxed.   
I wrap my fingers around the handle of my dagger, pulling it out and looking at my reflection on the blade.   
They separated. She exhales slowly, relaxing, slouching down. Her mind reels. She closes her eyes, and I wrap my arms around her gently, placing the pads of my fingers on her chin and tilting her head backwards. She allows me. I whisper quietly in her ear, looking at Loki, lifting my dagger and placing it on her artery. She flinches lightly from the cold silver, and relaxes again.   
"We would all give and take life for a kiss such as that."  
She smiles at my observation, aware of what I'm doing. I pierce her neck, breaking the skin like it was butter, cutting on, to reach the source of her life, slitting the sinew and flesh.   
She starts twitching, her body fighting what her mind already accepted, so I take her chin and hitch her head to the side violently, ending the struggle. Her body goes limp, blood pouring out all over my hand and blade as I slowly lower her to the ground, closing the eyelids over the lifeless eyes, releasing her completely. I get up and look at Loki, his eyes unreadable.   
I step over her body and stand an inch from his face. He leans and kisses me deeply, languidly, closing me inside his embrace. The blood pumped furiously through me, my heart beating loudly from the exhilarating moment.   
"The gift I never got you tonight, my jealous prince. Do you like it?"  
He smirks at me.   
"All of this? For me?" He waves a hand over the now half empty square. I smile.   
"My life, even, for you."

I hear commotion behind us, and see Joker climbing up, splattered with blood, waving his guns around.  
"What the fucking fuck is this?! What are you two doing here, a theatre?! Who is that?!"  
Loki kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Lily."

My heart skips a beat, warm waves floating through me, warmer than the blood still gushing from Ingrid's neck.   
"Oh what, and I don't? Look what I got you!"   
Joker calls to me, and I grin at Loki, who chuckles. I turn around, to see a necklace with a tiny golden jester face dangling from it. I step over Ingrid's body and walk to him.

"I love it only because of the jester, Jester. It's beautiful!"  
He grins at me and I pull him down to kiss him.   
"Who is the girl?"

"Ingrid. She was a gift to Loki."  
"It's because he said you're becoming like me, isn't it? You blew up the square and ended our stay here because of a snappy comment on your behaviour?"

I lift an eyebrow.

"Did you not like it? I saw you down there, lover. You missed it, admit."

He grinned, clucking his tongue and smacking his lips.

"It was fun, I'll give you that. You're a fun fucking narcissistic psychopath."  
"... and so good looking." I add, licking my lips. He chortles, cupping my ass and pressing me against his crotch. I gasp, mocking him.   
"You're taking way too many liberties around here. Perhaps I should tie you up while we decide how to take you." Loki purrs in my ear, pushing his hands under my coat to knead my breasts. I lick my lips, the prospect distributing heat all over my body, remembering the last time they did that.   
He moves, pulling my hand, and we start our short walk back to the house, sparing another look at the distinguished, empty square, knowing that's the last time we'll be there.   
The remnants of excitement sparkle on, mellowing and twisting into intoxicating arousal, making me stop and pull Joker's hand to kiss him, feeling as if the contorted ridges are rubbing against my labia, making me ridiculously wet, and I moan. Loki snatches my body, his slender finger teasing my belly under my shirt, one of his hands trailing upwards to tweak my nipple as the other one dives underneath the hem of my jeans, slipping down to part my lips and drag along my slit. He hums in my ear, pressing his crotch against me and rubbing my clit, making me whimper into Joker's mouth and bite his lip.   
"You're soaked, already?"

"It's been an exciting night..." I whisper, separating and making them hurry up to the house. As we approach the path to the house, Joker growls, impatient like he tended to be in these ravenous moments, and slams me against a tree, licking my neck hungrily. I was hungry too, allowing him to pull my skin with his teeth, the pain sending a sparkle of hotness to my core, making me more lustful every passing second, and it took all of my strength to push him and walk on into the house, especially with Loki taking off my coat and sliding a hand from my spine, across my ass, and between my legs, grabbing and pulling my clothed sex. My knees were weak, I couldn't wait to feel their skin massaging against mine. Kicking the doors open, we stumbled in, immediately tearing clothes off. Loki's breastplate clanked against the floor as he threw it away, ripping leather and fabric off, as Joker disposed of the purple suit, flinging the shirt and tie carelessly across the room. I stood in place, mesmerized by the scene. Naked Loki now smiled at me, taking off my shirt and jeans, tugging on my panties as Joker pulled my bra off nervously. I gasped, moaning quietly when I felt his warm skin brush against mine.   
"Fuck..." I stuttered when he licked my entire spine and nipped on my ear lobe, smacking his lips and hitching breaths whenever his hardness slipped between my buttocks. Loki dragged his nails up the inner sides of my thighs, and I bite my lip as he reaches my mound, parts my labia and grits his jaw at the sight.  
"Drenched... " He mouths to himself, exhaling on my lips. Joker slides his hand to my pussy and drags two fingers along the wet flesh, bringing it up and rubbing them against my lips. I whimper, darting a tongue out, to lick and suck the digits lecherously. He grunts in my ear, pressing his large manhood between my ass cheeks and undulating his hips. I closed my eyes, feeling Loki took his cock and pushed it between my legs to drag the smooth head along my wetness. I mewled, feeling teased and wanton, beginning to whisper obscenities, inviting them to use me.   
Loki circled his hard cock around my clit, making me pant with desire and chuckling at my reactions, as Joker began playing with my nipples, pulling at the buds, twirling them and making my sex twitch, oozing more and more wetness out.   
Finally, Loki lifted me up, and they both held my thighs as Joker coated his delicious erection with my juices and prodded my ass, slowly inching his way in as his breath hitched at the tightness. Loki kissed me, drinking my increasing moans, before shoving his hardness inside my cunt, the sloshing sound of it making me mewl into his mouth. We stood like that for awhile, before Loki teased:

"Must have been feeling rather empty, Lilly, when you're as drenched and as pliable like this... you wanted to be filled and fucked repeatedly, didn't you?"

I moan sweetly, darting a tongue out to lick his dirty lips. Joker chuckled, twitching with excitement, before starting to move, coaxing the tight opening to relax and allow him to pleasure us. Loki growled when my walls hitched at the exuding contact, which stoked me into the act – loudly, my moans increasing as they began fucking me, their passion trapping me between the bodies that rubbed against me, setting my skin on fire. Nothing existed in that moment but the squeeze of the embrace whenever they pressed into me, rolling their hips around, the throbbing cocks massaging me divinely. I wasn't able to move, just squirm amongst the lust holding me tightly there. I whimpered lewdly, feeling the sound ignited them, and they began thrusting harder in, the girth rubbing against all the spots which made me writhe and plead for more. I cursed, licking my lips and wailing with the ever increasing arousal, pushing me forward, closer to the imminent ending.   
I felt it nearing, my muscles tightened – the climax reached me and exploded inside me, spreading throughout my body and sensitizing my ravaged openings infinitesimally, making me scream loudly as it washed over me. My eyes rolled back in their sockets, as I blacked out for enough seconds to forget about my soaked walls clenching around Loki's cock and pushing him over his sweet edge. The pressure, and the force of joint climaxes made Joker come too, and I felt them release inside me, grunting and growling and squeezing their fingers against my skin. The sweaty skins stuck to each other, joining the crude smacking sound they made as they pulled out of me and allowed me to stand. I slouched; they embraced me again, breathing heavily, each one kissing his portion of my sated skin.   
Joker pulled us towards the bed, and we lied down. I exhaled, spent, wanting only to sleep between my lovers. They snugged against me, intertwining their limbs with mine.  
"We leave tomorrow." Loki decidedly said, announcing the beginning of dreams.  
I simply nodded weakly, already drifting off to sleep.   
  


 


End file.
